Titans Take all
by Anna13Xx
Summary: This takes place during the 'Winner Takes All' episode, with twist. Raven falls for someone no one would expect and the Titans are slowly trying to be taken out one by one. Can they be saved before it is too late? *SUMMARY SUCKS AND THIS ISN'T MY FIRST FANFICTION I'VE WRITTE, JUST THE FIRST ONE IN A WHILE*


**DISCLAIMER: I DO** _ **NOT**_ **OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM!**

It was a normal day for the Titans. Which is never normal if you know the Titans. Raven meditating with Starfire right beside her. Robin was doing research on how he can improve weapons. Cyborg was working on a the T-Car and Beast Boy was...well, being Beast Boy. Speedy was fixing his hair. Aqualad was out in the sea and Bee was soring the skies. Mas y Menos were trying to beat their current time when it came to their speed. Then, Zap!

Beast Boy suddenly landed onto of Speedy's head, making him groan. "Dudes! Where are we?" He asked curiously. All the Titans, Honorary Titans, and one or two villians from the Hive were there. Such as, Gizmo and Seemore.

"Welcome one and all, to the Tournament of Heroes!" Everyone stared up at the man in confusion.

"Who does this Big Foot impersonator think he is?" Aqualad asked. Instead of an actual answer, he got one of Speedy's snide comments, "Maybe he's here to see how many fish eggs you can lay for him to eat, Aquadork. Or better yet, Maybe he wants to see how a man can walk around in a skin tight, blue body suit." He smirks before letting out a loud obnoxious laugh.

"Speak for yourself Sparky." Aqualad snarled. "Speedy! Sparky and Speedy are no where ever close to each other!" Speedy defended. "It is when the person looks like a Sparky and looks like a firework gone wrong." He chuckles as Speedy's masked eyes grew about ten times in size, looking like saucers for tea cups.

"You take that back, Fish Boy!" Speedy cried out rapidly in anger, making everyone turn their way.

"Make me." Aquald smirked. "That's why I had your fish buddies for lunch...AGAIN!" Speedy laughs as he fell to his knee's in amusement as Aqualad looked like he was about to be sick.

"Quiet you two!" Raven snapped at the archer and the swimmer. "They fight like Beast boy and Cyborg." The half demoness throught to herself, suddenly, her happy version popped her way into Raven's mind.

"They may fight a lot, but they sure are cute! Especially Speedy!" Happy squealed loudly, causing Raven to cover her ears at the sickening thought. Suddenly, Raven accidentally knocked one of the lights out.

"Emotions messing with you?" Bumble Bee asked as she kept a smirk. Raven nodded as she groaned.

"Anyways. I am the Master of Games. The rules are simple. You will compete against each other in a series of tests. Some of you in pairs of two, others three. As you lose, you will be zapped home, everyone else will stay and compete in the final round for the title of Champion of Champions! You will automatically be disqualified for snooping or walking around after bed time."

"What if we do not wish to participate?" Starfire asked as she watched the Master of Games.

"You have no choice. Let the games BEGIN!" He called out and zapped everyone to their desinated areas.

Raven, Speedy, and Aqualad were competing against each other in Aqualad's territory. Robin and Hot Spot competed on normal battle grounds, while Cyborg and Gizmo handled their battle in a bunch of platforms and Beast Boy and Wildebeest duked it out in a cage match. Starfire and Terra took their fight to a deserted forest. Bumble Bee and Seemore took over an abandoned house with Mas y Menos. Other Titans were paired up as well.

 ***Cyborg VS. Gizmo***

"Come on out you metal scrap heap!" Gizmo called out as he pressed his button, making his four metal legs lift him up.

"YO! Midgit!" Cyborg called up to him as he emurged from behind a platform, his arm transformed and shot Gizmo down as the blast hit him and knocked him down.

"You snot nose eating, rust buc-AH!" He yelled as Cyborg lifted him up. "Would you like to continue that thought?" He asked as both his eyed glowed red, a large smirk plastered to his face. He bellowed out a laugh as he threw Gizmo into one of the platform, maybe a little to hard. Cyborg was completely over thrown with his mind. No longer was he in control.

In the end. The winner was _Cyborg_.

 ***Starfire VS. Terra***

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Starfire started wearily as she peaked arounf one of the nasty, decaying trees. Terra had just tried to strangle her with vines and, lukily, Starfire has blasted them and Terra away long enough for her to run.

She kept peaking around, hoping to try to find a way out even if she couldn't. She was turning side to side as she kept seeing a shadow from the corner of her eyes.

"Who is there? Terra?" She asked. She saw the shadows and bright blue eyes, then she suddenly saw them turn red. A bright red color. Rocks started flying to her and trees started falling. Starfire suddenly let out an ear piercing scream as a giant boulder crumbled around her.

"I told you not to struggle. It only makes the pain worse in the end." She laughed as she stepped from the shadows.

In the end. The winner was _Terra_.

This is how it was in each battle and thats how the Master of Games wanted it. He controlled each Titan to try and take out their opponents.

As the battles slowly came to an end, in the end, the winners were, Cyborg, Terra, Robin, Wildebeast, Bumble Bee and Mas y Menos, but there was still one more battle until the night is over...and that is with Raven, Speedy, and Aqualad.

 ***Speedy VS. Raven VS. Aqualad***

Raven watched as they continued with the fight. Raven engulfed Speedy in her dark energy when he tried to blast her from the sky. Suddenly, she felt her lungs being filled with water. Aqualad had brought her into a large current, knocking her down. This meant she lost her focus and dropped speedy as well. Luckily for the red haired archer, he grabbed onto one of the stone pillars and hulled himself up. The sight Speedy saw next, frightened him to no end. Aqualad's normally black eyes are a noticable bright red, yet a darker shade of red. They were a slightly darker shade than the archer's hair, only slightly, and they were a shade that showed anger...rage... _revenge._ Aqualad had his hands gripped around Raven's neck, holding her under the currents.

Speedy noticed the bubbles that formed, showing she was trying to get her air, but was refused of her request. He knew he had to act fast!

"Hey, Fish Brain!" He called in a singy song voice as he pulled an arrow out and aimed it at Aqualad.

"Say goodnight." He says to himself as he shot the arrow at the red eyed water lover. It quickly electricuted him and he slowly started to sink, but Raven stayed under also.

"Rae?" Speedy called, hoping the half-demoness would come up soon to smack him for some stupid act he commited earlier in the day that she would suddenly remember.

"Shit!" He quickly curses to himself and jumped in to find her. The water was cold so he figured she had enough by now.

He swam all through the water until he spotted the grey skinned Titan and he quickly wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her up.

In the end. The winners were _Raven and Speedy_.

All the losing Titans were either serverly injured, had minor injuries, or (in Aqaulad's case) shocked were taken prisioner. Their powers were sucked away inside the Master of Games, and they were trapped inside his Ruby necklace.

 ***That night***

Bumble Bee had felt as though something was wrong, so she recruited Terra as she and her snooped through the halls. Everyone else was asleep through the night.

"Terra, I have a bad feeling about this guy. Everything about him seems off." Bee frowns as they roamed the halls.

"I know, it's weird! I remember looking for Star and they next thing I knew, I won the match." Terra sighed as she explained.

"Seriously?" Bee asked before bumping into something hard and furry.

"Well, Well, Well...Look what we have here?" The Master of Games as he smirked down at the two Titans.

"Oh Nothing..." Bee sang slightly. "W-We were just-" She didn't get to finish until Terra continued for her, "Looking for the bathroom!" Terra exclaimed.

"Well. That's to bad. There are bathrooms near your sleeping quarters yet you're all the ay on this end of the building." He shakes his head and steps foreward to the before grabbing his Ruby necklace as it started to glow. He laughed manically as they were both zapped inside the necklace.

"Next time don't be so nosy." He smirks. The next day consisted of Robin against Mas y Menos, Wildebeast against Speedy, and Raven and Cyborg. Slowly, each Titan had fallen. Until the last one standing was Robin. He had taken out both Raven and Speedy as the did nothing but argued almost the whole time. Robin eventually figured out what was happening and challenged The Master of Games. The fight was fierce and rough, but he hit the necklace and got a few Titans in his process. He retrieved Speedy, Mas y Menos, Wildebest, and Raven.

"Ready to finish this?" Raven asked Robin as the fight continued. He had Starfires Glowing eyes, Gizmo's mechanical spider legs, Bumble Bee's wings. Cyborg's Sonic Cannon, Terra's Earth Powers, and etc. He had an ability from each Titan.

"I think we can if-" Speedy started until Raven's ear splitting scream pierced the air.

Raven has been blasted down by Cyborg's Sonic Cannon and Attacked by what seemed to be Beast Boy's Werewolf form.

"Raven!" Speedy and Robin called out simutaneously. Robin growled out in anger as Speedy sped over to her. He held her head in his lap and watched her.

'No...No. Please wake up, Raven. Don't leave like this." He sniffled softly. If you asked him right now if he was crying, he wouldn't deny it a bit. The girl he loves may be dead in his lap! A tear slowly rolled down his face and onto her Grey skin.

"I love you." He whispers and leans down a places a gentle kiss upon her lips. A few moments later, you could hear all the Titans finishing off The Master of Games and Raven's eyes dlowky fluttering open, Along with the repeated sentence of Four words. Eleven Letters.

"I Love you, too." The Half-Demonness whispered upon the red headed archer's lips.

That was the start of a beautiful relationship that no one expected to see...Not even them!


End file.
